


Tastier than water

by SerClegane



Series: Jesse the Shrike [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: From newfalloutkinkmeme, prompt: M!SoSu/F!Settler NONCON or DUBCON(Anonymous)2017-01-20 01:08 am (UTC) (Link)Or how County Crossing gave their food to raider outpost





	1. Chapter 1

Whistling, loud and strange. To all twenty settlers of County Crossing it means only trouble. Here comes the worst of them, one-eyed, pip-boy toting, pink-haired, small and scarred. Here comes Overboss, in flesh and with his big knife and buch of Discipless are following him.

"A welcoming committee? For me? That's so nice of you. And I want to know one tiny little thing, my good denizens - where's the food?"

Someone's dog barked loudly and wagged its tail.

"No, you're too small, hardly fitting in a good stew. Such small doggie can't eat two brahmins and twenty cans of purified water. And I am asking any of yours - where are our supplies? You are gathered there so nicely, like ripe corn ready for reaping. So where are supplies for our outpost?"

Someone tries to speak. 

"Talk louder! I can't hear a thing!. Or come closer, I don't bite."

One settler, a woman in green dress, stumbles forward. Some Disciples started giggling. 

"Such a nice dress. New. Clean. " - Overboss slowly draws a knife.

"Greenskins! They stole three quarters of our food!" 

"No burned houses, no wounded, and even chickens are pink and healthy. I can smell a liar, missus. " - Overboss slowly cuts one button from a dress. Giggling Disciples now laughing and looking at the show.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a good dress, missus. Quite costly. Two hundred caps in Fallon's Basement, if I am not mistaken" - Overboss cuts another decorative button and it fells on soft earth silently. "And what's the cost of two nice fat brahmins and twenty cans of purified water in that great green jewel of the Commonwealth?"  
"Two hundred and twenty!" - speaks one of the Disciples, lanky and in grey cowl.  
"Well, well, there's nothing well about the situation, my good denizens. I fixed your purifier, so everyone here can drink clean water, my folks killed wild dogs and mirelurks, so you can grow tatos and corn, we killed a bunch of Minutemen, for fertilising your soil, so you can grow more tatos. And we just asked for a quarter of your food! We did not skin you, or redecorate that settlement with your guts. We just asked! And got nothing in return! "

One of settlers tries to speak, a tall man, taller than Overboss. He tries, but promptly kicked to silence.

"I'm not done talking and I don't want your excuses. Somebody here has a working watch or clock or any time-measuring piece?"

Another settler, old man in dirty coveralls, fishes a quite scratched watch from his pockets.

"Good. Anyone in this shit-hole knows does missus Pretty Dress have a husband? Or a brother, or bunch of sons with shotguns?" 

"Please! Don't!" - yells the tall settler, who is spitting blood from his broken nose right now.

" Please don't what? " - Overboss is quite amused, even smiling.   - "I've done nothing yet. I didn't cut her ears or nose or scalped her, or cut her tits off and feed them to  your dog. If you aren't her relative, shut up. Or I'll give your balls to your dog. So, listen up, my good denizens - you have one hour to drive a nice fat brahmin and ten cans of purified water to that outpost and that hour starts right now. The other half of supplies should be given tomorrow morning. And for reasons of secure drive  I'll take missus Pretty Dress. You - Overboss pointed with a knife to a broken-nosed settler - you stood for her, that's nice.  Maybe, even admirable. So you help me.  Take her dress off. " 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Please, don't!" - the woman in green dress tries to buck away. The broken-nosed settler looks pleadingly, but speaks nothing and standing still, still from fear.  
"I'm done hearing your excuses, missus, and tried of walking all the way long " - Overboss cuts her dress with ease of long practice, in the front, between breasts. Then slightly cuts her dirty right cheek, under the eye. Big, afraid, brown eye, like those of radstag doe. Than he licks the cut, like a loyal dog. The woman in green dress squirms and yelps.

"My dear dead grandma used to say that blood is thicker than water. Don't measured that but you're tastier. Much more tastier than your water, missus." - Overboss quietly walking behind her and smiling.

The broken-nosed settler went livid.

"I don't want to eat your greedy wife, you idjit! She just tasty. " - Overboss unzips the fly of his rugged black jeans, Disciples' outfit, black and torn and ugly, keeping the pants on his skinny frame and rolls the dress' skirt on woman's back.

"Lacy panties! Not quite my choice, I like green ones".

One of laughing Disciples got severe case of hiccups. Overboss deftly cuts blue lace panties away.

"Whoreson!"- yells the broken-nosed settler and tries to break free. But Disciples are holding him well and tight.

Overboss is smiling and caressing woman's naked pale butt with his left hand. His right hand is holding a big knife at woman's throat.

"Yeah, my mother was a dime-whore, I've got a ten fathers and so on. And if you yell at me one more time, my hand will shake and I'll fuck a corpse. Understand?"  - Overboss mounts the woman hard and fast, like molerat in spring, and scratches her breasts hard enough to draw blood. Woman just cries from shame and pain and fear. From the biggest fear of the knife may slip. And another fear, with that wet feeling inside - that that raider may get her pregnant.

"I hope you die!"  -and the woman cries harder.

"Well, well" - Overboss zips himself up and looking at the broken-nosed settler cheerfully -"I'm sorry about you, she 's too skinny and too crying to my taste. And I hope you'll like your new scion, 'cause I had two little mewling Disciples at home already."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The Overboss turns his back and starts to walking away.  
"I'll kill you!" - yells the broken-nosed settler.  
"Aww, I'm honored! You finally showed some guts!"

"Jonas, what are you doing!" - squeals the woman in now cut and dirty green dress.

"Well, well, Jonas, I also want to know that - you are defending your wife's honor or just yapping at wind? You showed me some guts and I really want to meet them. Let's do this, my good denizen. Right now and right here." - Overboss casually draws the other knife, ordinary-looking thing with black cracked handle, from his right boot and point it at the broken-nosed settler. 

"N-no, I don't want it."

"If my wife was fucked by some raider in front of me, I'd gladly took that knife, I ain't a coward. Congratulations, missus Pretty Dress - your husband is a smart coward, real smart. Maybe I'll come to dinner to you, someday."

And the Overboss walks away.

 

 

 


End file.
